<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling, You're the One I Want by ant_king</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580880">Darling, You're the One I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king'>ant_king</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Break Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, as a treat, just a lil one, kagehina crumbs bc im weak, o how could i forget, tsukishima has a slight breakdown, u can have a little punk yamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She shrugs. “Not to be presumptuous or anything, but I saw you texting someone earlier. You like someone?”</p>
<p>Now that’s a loaded question. He didn’t like Yamaguchi in the way that she was implying, surely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka it takes way too many people's help for tsukishima to realise he's in love with yamaguchi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! lol imagine posting fics consistently,,,, i could never,,,,</p>
<p>the title is from paper rings by taylor swift bc i listened to it on repeat while thinking about tsukkiyama and now we're here,,, im kinda cringing at it but im so bad at titling stuff so ig it will stay,,,</p>
<p>hope u enjoy the fic!!!! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima is sweating in his stiff collar, and it's only been about ten minutes. He thinks he's never been so uncomfortable in his whole life. His fingers itch to undo his tie so that he can breathe properly again, but he feels the eyes of his mother keenly from across the room, so he wills his hand to stay by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The source of Tsukishima's discomfort was something as simple as a dinner. The neighborhood parents group (akin to a cult in Tsukishima's eyes) had somehow decided that what the youths in the area really needed, was to be forced into formal wear, and made to socialize with each other, while their parents drank medium-priced wine, and talked shit about people who weren't present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are four other kids Tsukishima's age in the room, and two of them were obviously stoned. Tsukishima has never smoked in his life, but it makes him wonder if this would be made more bearable by being high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima pulls out his phone, since he has nothing else to do. Usually Yamaguchi would be invited to these things, and he would make them actually bearable, since they would spend the whole evening talking together and ignoring everyone else. However today, Yamaguchi was unfortunately visiting family, so Tsukishima is left standing awkwardly in the middle of his living room, with nothing to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has one notification, and it's a text from Yamaguchi. Predictable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: how's the dinner from hell going????</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: it's so boring</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: wanna trade places???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: I'm not sure YOU wanna trade places</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: my aunt has been ranting about her divorce all evening</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: wow. which one??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: divorce no 2. it's been a rough evening</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: no 2??? I'll take whatever she's having</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: anyways u haven't had dinner yet right??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: nope</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: it's so awkward no one is talking to each other </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: I never thought I'd ever be this excited to eat in my life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: just hold out for a few more hours and I'll be back!!!!! &lt;33333</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima feels his face heat as he stares at the heart emoji that Yamaguchi sent him. He immediately pushes it down and rationalises that he doesn't get sent hearts often. He must be whatever the digital equivalent of touch-starved is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another few minutes (it felt like an hour) of awkwardly avoiding eye contact with people he's going to have to see at school the next day, his mother finally pops her head into the room to announce that dinner is ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slinks into the dining room, hoping to remain undetected and to snag one of the coveted end seats, so he would only be directly next to one person, as opposed to two, but his mother had other plans. She smiles at him, and pulls out a chair next to the girl from two doors down. Tsukishima takes the unsubtle hint, and sits there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl has made minimal effort at formal wear, and her eyes are surrounded by a great deal of eyeliner. Tsukishima feels his respect for her increase tenfold once he realises this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They actually get along fairly well, she's not as easy to talk to as Yamaguchi, but it's better than he could have hoped for. Over the course of the meal, they discover they both like the same band, so they bond over that, trading music recommendations as often as they pass various dishes to each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, during dessert, his mother just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to interfere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to see you talking to a girl, Kei. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to speak to any.” She sighs, as if she is personally affected by Tsukishima’s lack of a girlfriend. The girl next to him coughs into a napkin, but due to his proximity, Tsukishima can see her covering up a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man from near the middle of the table cuts in. “Yes isn’t it so nice to see them getting along? Our Hanako doesn’t have a boyfriend, you see.” At this, the girl next to him, presumably Hanako, stiffens slightly. Tsukishima can’t explain the pit that forms in his stomach at the idea that he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hanako. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely.” His mother just </span>
  <em>
    <span>keeps on talking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I was starting to feel a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but now I think I was worried for nothing.” Her airy laugh is completely incongruous to the words she utters. Hanako’s father agrees with her, and the conversation devolves into something unrelated. Tsukishima isn’t listening anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Hanako waves a hand in front of his face. Tsukishima must have zoned out. Unfortunately, the excessive movement alerts his mother. She sighs deeply again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be enjoying this. It’s only polite. Besides, I want you to make a good impression on Hanako here.” She smiles graciously at Hanako, but her eyes harden the minute they land on Tsukishima again. “Honestly. Akiteru was always so polite whenever we had guests over, I don’t see why you can’t even make an effort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima never thought he’d be unhappy that Akiteru moved out. Once he left, Tsukishima’s mother had slipped into the habit of comparing the two incessantly, seeming to lament the loss of his older brother, who’d been much more receptive to her posturing.  An added bonus of Akiteru’s presence was that when her attention was on him, it wasn’t on Tsukishima, which meant he was free to do whatever he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That reminds him, he left Yamaguchi on read before dinner. He feels a little bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they are released from the confines of the table, but before Tsukishima can pull out his phone to reply to Yamaguchi, Hanako is dragging him by the wrist upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus christ where is your bathroom?” She grumbles as she is faced with four identical doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Second on the left. Why are you dragging me to the bathroom?” He raises an eyebrow dryly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Eventually she gets to the right door, and she flings it open without even checking if somebody is inside. Thankfully, it’s empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind telling me why you need to be accompanied to the bathroom?” He half jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our parents want us to date, right?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking me out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, idiot. I’m gonna kiss you.” She says it so matter-of-factly, that Tsukishima just stares at her, his mouth agape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Is all he can say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets our parents off our backs.” She shrugs. “Not to be presumptuous or anything, but I saw you texting someone earlier. You like someone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> a loaded question. He didn’t like Yamaguchi in the way that she was implying, surely. If he did, there would be too many repercussions, too much to deal with. Besides, he’s not gay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me though?” He asks. Surely she could just ask someone else for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we’re in the same situation.” She shrugs again. “C’mon! My girlfriend said it would be okay! Just a peck on the cheek?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her… girlfriend? Tsukishima suddenly understands the necessity of this. “We’re not in the same situation.” He says, his words clipped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say.” She winks infuriatingly. How can he make her understand that he isn’t gay? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Do it. But knowing my parents, they’ll start planning our wedding or some shit. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>marrying you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto.” She looks him up and down with an incredulous look, before leaning in to press her lips to his cheek. Her glossy black lipstick leaves a sticky smudge on his cheek. It feels unpleasant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suppresses a smirk at the thought that Tanaka and Noya would probably shit themselves over this, but he sobers up when he feels nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t kissing girls supposed to be… better?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lipstick is smudged, and she doesn’t bother to wipe it. Tsukishima paws absently at the splotch on his face, before she bats his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They do a comically good impression of two people pretending not to notice the kiss mark, and when one of the parents notices it, drawing everyone’s attention to the pair, Hanako licks her thumb, and uses it to wipe Tsukishima’s face. He tries his hardest not to recoil at the feeling of her cooling spit on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pouts. “Oops! I thought we got all of it off!” She speaks far more loudly than necessary, and Tsukishima blushes at the small crowd gathering around them. He looks around to avoid having to say anything, but unfortunately, his eyes land on his mother. She’s looking at him approvingly, and it makes him want to run away. Approval isn’t an expression he’s used to seeing on her face, and the thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what he has to do for it frightens him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But why does it scare him? Getting a girlfriend is something he’s supposed to want, something he does want, he corrects himself, so if anything, he should be glad that his mother is happy for him. Still, something about the way she’s looking at him fills him with unease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Hanako doesn’t give him any time to think before she grabs him by the wrist again. She pulls him out of his house without even bothering to explain where they’re going. Tsukishima is somewhat glad to be away from that claustrophobic living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you could just tell me where we’re going, instead of trying to dislocate my arm.” He raises an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to run away.” She shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we’re meeting my girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I run away from your girlfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! You seem uncomfortable whenever I bring gay shit up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not homophobic.” He defends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. “Course you’re not, buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his tongue as his instinctual response was something along the lines of “I know gay people, and they don’t make me uncomfortable” as he realised it made him sound kinda like a dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s dragged him all the way to the McDonald’s that he passes on the rare occasion that he visits Akiteru. He could probably walk to his brother’s in ten minutes. Her face lights up the moment she sees another girl sitting alone in one of the booths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl was pretty much the complete opposite of Hanako, dressed head to toe in pastels, with sparkly blush across her cheeks. She greets him cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why am I here?” He asks, after they order some chips, because despite having already eaten, they couldn’t pass up the opportunity to eat something so unhealthy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since we’ve successfully convinced our parents that we like each other enough to kiss, you’re gonna see a lot more of us.” She explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want you to stop acting like I killed your cat or something whenever gay people are brought up. This is like exposure therapy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima wants to laugh, but he figures that would be rude, so he doesn’t. “As I told you on the way here, I’m not homophobic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then what is it? Are you gay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima freezes. Distantly, he thinks it shouldn’t take him this long to answer. He isn’t gay, so he should just say that. But some small part of him feels like saying that would be a mistake. “No.” He answers, after almost a full minute of silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See that’s exactly what I’m talking about!” She nudges her girlfriend, as if she wasn’t sitting right next to her. “You look constipated, man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not.” He grits out, probably further proving her point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re friends with Yamaguchi, right?” The girlfriend says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, yes.” He relaxes at the mention of Yamaguchi. This is a topic he feels much more comfortable talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” She muses. “When I first saw you guys, I thought you were dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like the world stops spinning for a second as Tsukishima absorbs her words. Him and Yamaguchi? Dating? He didn’t hate the idea, which was weird, because that was pretty gay of him. Did he want to date Yamaguchi? Did he act like he was already dating Yamaguchi? He feels cold as he realises that maybe he was a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>“too close” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Yamaguchi, like his mother always made a point to mention, and maybe Yamaguchi only put up with it because he was too nice to tell Tsukishima anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” He stands up, and bolts. The two girls watch him go, concernedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s outside, he realises he has nowhere to go. He can’t go back home in this state, it would ruin his mother’s evening, and the brief approval he’d gleaned would fizzle out instantly. He couldn’t go to Yamaguchi’s either, because he wasn’t back yet, and he didn’t know if Yamaguchi would even want him there, especially when he couldn't’ stop thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way about him. Regrettably, the only other place he could think of was Akiteru’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could even weigh the pros and cons of turning up unannounced at his brother’s place (there were probably way more cons than pros) he turned and started running. The cold evening air burned in his lungs, and his shoes weren’t made for running in, but he persevered. Perhaps if he ran fast enough he could leave behind all the words that plagued him relentlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turns out, he couldn’t, and all he got from running so fast was a pair of sore legs and tired lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he reaches Akiteru’s door, he doesn’t bother to knock, he just flings it open. What could Akiteru possibly be doing on a Thursday evening anyways?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akiteru notices him in the doorway, and frantically pulls on a pair of jeans that had been lying, discarded, on the floor. Tsukishima wrinkles his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave the door unlocked if you’re gonna-” Tsukishima trails off as Tenma Udai, naked from the waist up, emerges from behind the couch. The smile slips off Tenma’s face comically quickly, if only Tsukishima was in the mood for jokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Kei!” His brother’s voice is strained, and Tsukishima almost feels sorry for him. “We were just hanging out-” Tenma coughs at “hanging out” and Tsukishima is sure he’s trying not to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima just raises an eyebrow. Judging by their various states of undress, they were doing a lot more than just “hanging out”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akiteru exhales, accepting that he’s been caught. “Kei, I know you’re a little shit, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell mum about this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes widen. He hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> about telling her. “I won’t.” He says, and Akiteru sighs with relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima, to his horror, begins to laugh. He feels that this might have been the last straw, and now his sanity has begun to crumble. The whole evening has been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>absurd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that he can’t do anything other than grab onto one of Akitru’s hideous kitchen counters for balance, as his body shakes with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Akiteru and Tenma look at him concerned, and that only makes Tsukishima laugh harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei?” His brother asks gently. In all their years of growing up together, Tsukishima barely laughed, and never like this. The most Akiteru had ever been able to wheedle out of him was an exhale through his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akiteru?” Tsukishima copies his tone through his laughter. “Just give me a minute. I’m fine.” If the way he’s breaking down in the middle of Akiteru’s apartment is any indicator, he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but neither of them mention that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he stops laughing, and he wipes the tears from his eyes. “Sorry, it’s just that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This whole evening, mum’s been on my ass because I wasn’t like you, and now it turns out you’re gay! Which she’ll hate! Not that I’m going to tell her, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akiteru’s worry has shifted into full blown alarm. “Kei. What are you even talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I pretended to date a girl this evening.” He starts. “And mum looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if I was finally living up to her expectations, or something. But I hated it! All I could think about, the entire time, was how much better it would all be if Yamaguchi was there. So now I might be gay, and everyone’s going to hate me.” He takes a deep breath once he finishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akiteru blinked at him. Whatever he’d been expecting Tsukishima to say, that clearly wasn’t it. “Well, I’m not going to hate you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit.” Tsukishima says, jerking his head in Tenma’s direction. “But Yamaguchi is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei. Yamaguchi does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate you. He loves you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like this, though.” Humiliatingly, Tsukishima feels like he might cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.” Akiteru says. He must think he’s being comforting, or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he just puts up with me and my stupid, gay feelings because he’s too nice to say otherwise?” Tsukishima hates how he stumbles over the word “gay”, how it’s so much more difficult to say than anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For someone much smarter than me, you can be incredibly stupid. Yamaguchi is nice, but he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice. I’ve heard you both talking shit together.” He grabs Tsukishima by the shoulders. “If he didn’t want to be around you, he wouldn't. It’s that simple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what should I do?” Tsukishima asks, his voice small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Confess to him!” Tenma calls from the couch, and Tsukishima blushes as he realises that he’s been listening in the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, yeah. I think you should. Even if he rejects you, Yamaguchi wouldn’t stop being friends with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he rejects me, I think I’ll probably move to a different country.” Tsukishima deadpans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna do it?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima nods slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your man!” Is all he hears from the couch as he slowly turns and exits the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can even think about what he’s going to do, he breaks into a sprint again, flying past the McDonald’s, turning left just before his street, his feet taking him there automatically, following the route they’ve followed for years, taking him to the place, to the person, who felt more like home than his actual house ever did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arrives at the familiar front door, gasping for breath. He rings the doorbell, using the same amount of pressure that he always does, the short ring letting Yamaguchi know that it’s him at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi appears at the door. He’s still wearing the leather jacket he must have worn to visit his family, and his piercings are still in. He looks confused when he sees Tsukishima. Tsukishima thinks he looks beautiful, and he hates himself for not letting himself think that sooner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi.” He huffs, his hands still on his knees. “I’m in love with you.” He’s probably delirious from all the running, and his breakdown at Akiteru’s, which is why the words just slip out, before he can truly think this through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki, did you run here?” Is all Yamaguchi says, instead of responding to his confession. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, a flush creeping up his cheeks, as embarrassment sets in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… come in. You must be cold.” They make their way to Yamaguchi’s bedroom as quietly as possible, since his parents are already asleep. They sit on Yamaguchi’s bed, and Tsukishima looks at the posters covering his walls, so that he wouldn’t have to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re telling the truth? This isn’t a mean joke or something?” Yamaguchi sounds… nervous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I joke about something like this. My parents are going to kill me.” Tsukishima looks at his shoes glumly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re absolutely, one hundred percent telling the truth. You’re in love with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Yamaguchi. I am.” Tsukishima grits out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay great, because I’ve kinda been in love with you since we were kids.” Yamaguchi speaks so quickly Tsukishima almost doesn’t understand him. Almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have?” He can’t bring himself to believe it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have.” Yamaguchi smiles up at him, and Tsukishima feels himself melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He mumbles, a little stupidly. Yamaguchi laughs at him, and Tsukishima realises how much he loves that sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi leans towards him, and hesitates. He looks up at Tsukishima, waiting for permission. Tsukishima’s breath catches in his throat, and he places his hands in Yamaguchi’s hair and pulls him the rest of the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss, while sloppy and inexperienced, was better than anything he could ever imagine having with a girl, and the cheek kiss from earlier felt insignificant in comparison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they pull apart, and Tsukishima feels his heart do several flips when he sees that Yamaguchi’s pupils are blown wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei.” Yamaguchi breathes, and Tsukishima’s heart stops completely. He pulls Yamaguchi back in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Tsukishima says when they draw back again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Yamaguchi smirks. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Tsukishima has never been so sure of anything in his entire life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay over? It’s a bit late-” Tsukishima cuts him off with another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” He says, but then he remembers that all he has with him is the clothes he’s wearing and his phone. Yamaguchi gets up and starts looking in his cupboard. He grabs something and comes back to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to sleep in those clothes, you can borrow this.” He holds out a soft green t-shirt. “Hopefully it’ll fit, I know you’re taller, but you’re really skinny so it should work.” Yamaguchi grins nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima takes the t-shirt from him, trying his best to hide his elation at wearing one of Yamaguchi’s shirts. They change into their pyjamas, and fall asleep fairly quickly, with their arms around each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They can deal with the consequences tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima wakes up groggily, and it takes him an embarrassing amount of time to realise that he isn’t in his own bedroom. Then he feels something warm, and distinctly human cuddle up against him.</p>
<p>aka simpyshima vs the morning after the confession</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here it is!!! the second chapter that i wasn't sure i would write!!!!</p>
<p>hope yall like it!!!</p>
<p>also quick warning 4 a small panic attack!!! if u don't wanna read it skip from "so maybe he's better than tsukishima gives him credit for" to "just had a really long night"</p>
<p>also pls tell me if anything is inaccurate bc the last time i had a panic attack was almost a year ago and my memory isnt great so ye :))</p>
<p>ily all have fun reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima wakes up groggily, and it takes him an embarrassing amount of time to realise that he isn’t in his own bedroom. Then he feels something warm, and distinctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuddle up against him, and he feels himself flush down to his toes as he realises that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi</span>
  </em>
  <span> who is currently trying to hook a leg over Tsukishima’s own in his sleepy stupor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just about to attempt to fall asleep again when his phone buzzes, and memories of last night come rushing back at him. He left his house with a girl and no explanation, somehow convinced two lesbians he was homophobic, walked in on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Tenma Udai making out, subsequently had a breakdown, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>confessed his feelings to Yamaguchi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No wonder he slept so soundly. He was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi snuggles against him again, and he’s brought abruptly back to the present. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What will his parents think? What do they think he was doing all night? Did Akiteru tell them anything? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not that Akiteru would volunteer the information himself, but he’s notorious for cracking under the stern gaze of their mother. Then again, he’s kept Tenma a secret for however long </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> been going on, so maybe he’s better than Tsukishima gives him credit for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels an awful tightening in his chest at how little control he has over this situation, and his breaths get shorter and shorter as he continues to panic. Dimly he registers that this is the beginning of a panic attack, something he hasn’t had frequently since middle school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei?” Yamaguchi mumbles, still sleepy. “Kei!?” He’s more alert when he realises that Tsukishima isn’t responding. Tsukishima barely hears the frantic rustling of fabric as Yamaguchi moves around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he comes back to the bed, and places a pair of headphones over Tsukishima’s ears, gently. He then picks up Tsukishima’s phone, types in the password (because of course he knows it, it’s his birthday, after all), and plays Tsukishima’s favourite playlist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Music is how Tsukishima has grounded himself ever since he was younger, the familiar notes of whatever song was his current favourites having a calming effect on him almost instantly. Then, when Yamaguchi had his first panic attack in their second year of middle school, Tsukishima shared his music with him, as it was the only way he knew how to help. Ever since they were young, Yamaguchi had always brought out the vulnerable side of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the first song drew to a close, Tsukishima felt the tightness in his chest receding, and his vision felt clearer, no longer fogged by blind panic. Unfortunately, this makes him aware of just how much his hands are shaking. He cringes. He hates how visibly vulnerable he is in this state, even though it’s just Yamaguchi, who’s seen this side of him almost too often for Tsukishima’s comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei? Can you hear me now?” Yamaguchi asks softly. Tsukishima nods slowly. “Wanna talk about it?” He offers. It isn’t really an offer, because if Tsukishima says </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, I’m good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yamaguchi will pout and say something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it’ll be good for you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Tsukishima can’t refuse him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>long night last night and I kinda didn’t tell my parents I’m here. They also think I have a girlfriend, which is only half my fault.” Tsukishima buries his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow amusedly, and Tsukishima caves </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and tells him the entire story, leaving no detail out. Yamaguchi looks uncharacteristically angry when Tsukishima tells him about his mother, and then he downright laughs when Tsukishima describes the sheer horror of seeing his brother seconds away from being very much not safe for work with Hinata’s idol, of all people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me! I think I might actually start taking off my glasses before I go into his apartment.” Tsukishima crosses his arms, but he isn’t upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or, this is a novel idea, you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yamaguchi smirks, and the two collapse into each other, laughing. It’s so nice, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> together in Yamaguchi’s room, bathed in the warm morning light that filters through the curtains. It makes Tsukishima contemplate never leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, just as they think they might begin to stop laughing, Yamaguchi’s mum opens the door. They freeze, Yamaguchi’s arms around Tsukishima’s waist, a gesture that’s only just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>tender to be platonic. She just laughs, and closes the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making breakfast!” She calls. They can hear her going down the stairs. “Come down when you’re hungry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take one look at each other’s mortified expressions, and burst out laughing again. It takes several minutes before they’re composed enough to even register the concept of breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Tsukishima thinks he might calm down, Yamaguchi speaks. “Well, now you know how Akiteru felt last night.” Yamaguchi bursts out into peals of his pretty laughter, and Tsukishima tries his hardest to appear outraged, but it doesn’t last for long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At long last, they pull themselves together just enough to wander downstairs, the smell of sugary waffles providing an incentive. They settle themselves at the table with healthy stacks of said waffles, and coffee for Yamaguchi, orange juice for Tsukishima. Tsukishima will only drink coffee in public, in full view of Hinata and Kageyama normally, out of spite, since he actually detests the taste. Yamaguchi loves it though, and over that breakfast, Tsukishima finds out that kissing Yamaguchi is well worth having to taste coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, they pull apart just as Yamaguchi’s mum re-enters the room. She looks at the two excitedly, and then smirks as her eyes land on Tsukishima. A few seconds later he realises that it’s because he’s still wearing Yamaguchi’s t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mum</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop being embarrassing!” Yamaguchi whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just so happy for you!” She smiles, and raises her hands in defence. “You’ve liked him for so long-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum!” Yamaguchi is now a deep red, which makes his freckles stand out even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? How long have you liked me for then, Tadashi?” Tsukishima leans in close to Yamaguchi, flustering him even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well, y’know…” Yamaguchi begins muttering unintelligibly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know.” Tsukishima teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was ever since you started middle school!” Yamaguchi’s mum blurts out cheerily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Yamaguchi splutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You didn’t tell me until your third year, but it was definitely since the first.” She winks at Tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Listening to Yamaguchi and his mum’s harmless bickering was so comforting, so warm, that he grows cold inside at the thought that he’ll have to go home at some point. He chooses to ignore it for as long as possible, by eating more waffles and teasing Yamaguchi as much as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as it’s getting to the point where he can’t really prolong breakfast any more, Yamaguchi’s mum rounds on them, her face serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now. I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to do this.” She sighs. “But I do need to check. You boys are being safe, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi turns even redder than earlier. “We got together last night!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even Tsukishima feels his cheeks get warmer. “He’s right, we haven’t even…” He uses vague waves of his hands in lieu of a verbal end to his sentence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She looks intensely relieved. She turns to Yamaguchi. “Tsukishima is welcome to stay the night whenever you want, because I trust you guys, but a little warning would be nice in the future? Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nods, and Tsukishima fears his head might fall off due to the speed. They then scramble out of the kitchen as fast as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima picks up his wrinkled formalwear from Yamaguchi’s bedroom floor, where he’d left it rather unceremoniously the night before. He makes an honestly feeble attempt to smooth out the wrinkles, before giving up entirely. Reluctantly, he shrugs off Yamaguchi’s shirt, and gets dressed. Maybe if he’s lucky, his mother will be so alarmed by the state of his clothes, that she’ll completely forget that he’d been out all night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can walk back with you, if you want.” Yamaguchi suggests. Tsukishima decides to let him. It’ll feel less like he’s approaching his death sentence if Yamaguchi is there next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, something occurs to him. “Your mum knows not to tell people about us, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Yamaguchi nods. “She was really good about me being bi, so I doubt she’d go around shouting it or whatever, but I’ll make sure to remind her, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. I’m ready to go then. Unfortunately.” He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They head out the door together, with a quick goodbye to Yamaguchi’s mum. Once they’re outside, Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima’s hand. It’s warm, and he wants nothing more than to hold his boyfriend’s hand, but they’re in </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span> and someone could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then they might have the misfortune of knowing his parents, and then they’d find out, and he’d be totally fucked. So, feeling incredibly guilty, he pulls his hand away. It almost makes him want to cry, and he hates it. Worst of all, Yamaguchi, his angel of a boyfriend, simply looks at him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>understanding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and somehow that makes him feel worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back is quite short, since they live so close to each other, and they spend it discussing more ordinary, everyday things like school, or how Hinata and Kageyama were probably going to beg Tsukishima to tutor them soon, since they all have tests coming up. Tsukishima rolls his eyes at this, but Yamaguchi is insistent that tutoring them is a Good Thing To Do, so Tsukishima will probably relent, like he does every time, and at least attempt to help them. Sometimes, it seems like they’re lost causes with volleyballs instead of brains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon they reach Tsukishima’s front door, and he waves goodbye to Yamaguchi sadly. He obviously doesn’t want to invite him into whatever mess waits for him inside. He opens the door, and enters his house, toeing off his shoes as quietly as possible in the hallway. For one sacred moment, he thinks he might actually get in undetected, but then he shuts the front door behind him. Loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei?” His mother’s sharp voice calls from the kitchen. His stupid brain reminds him that his name doesn’t sound nearly as good coming from her as it does from Yamaguchi’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks into the kitchen with great trepidation. His mother is standing, her arms folded, next to the coffee machine, and his father is at the table, reading the newspaper on his phone. No one says anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then his mother explodes. “Honestly Kei! I know you’re pleased that you have a girlfriend now, and I’m very happy for you, but really! You left with no warning! Did you even think about what I’d have to tell the other parents? They probably think I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delinquent</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a son now! Your actions reflect on me! It’s frankly selfish of you not to consider what I’d have to go through when you just…. took off like that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima purses his lips. Sounds like his mother wasn’t the least bit concerned about his safety, just her reputation. Typical of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she wasn’t done yet. She places her hand on her forehead, and sighs deeply. “I don’t know where I went wrong with you. Akiteru never acted out like this. Not even once!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, because he was saving it all up for college, and now he’s happily going apeshit where you can’t see. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what Tsukishima would like to say. He tunes out his mother as she continues listing every time that Tsukishima has fallen short compared to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stands there silently, thinking about nicer things, like the soft feel of Yamaguchi’s lips, or the sliver of stomach that became visible when his shirt rides up, or how he sometimes hears a metallic noise and immediately checks all of his piercings methodically to make sure he hadn’t just heard one of the backs fall off. Eventually his mother tires herself out, which coincides with the coffee maker signalling that it was finished, so she gives another long-suffering sigh, and goes to pour herself a cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father looks up from the paper when he senses that the storm has blown over. Horrifically, he looks at Tsukishima’s crumpled clothes and nods approvingly, completely buying into the fabricated idea that he spent the night at his girlfriend’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you becoming a man now, Kei.” He says, still nodding in the stupid way that makes Tsukishima want to commit arson or something. Like he needs his father’s heterosexual approval anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In contrast, Yamaguchi’s mum’s horrifying safe sex conversation was infinitely better, and he would sit through it one hundred times over before hearing his father think he knew about his sex life. Not that he really has a sex life, he’s fine with just kissing Yamaguchi for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to leave the kitchen without responding to his father’s inane comment. From the stairs he hears his mother berating his father for “enabling him” or whatever. It’s so achingly different from the friendly banter at Yamaguchi’s house, and he wishes desperately that he could go back. Unfortunately for him, he figures that he should stay home a bit, so that his mother doesn’t actually ground him, or worse, take his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flops on his bed, and immediately goes to text Yamaguchi. Unsurprisingly, there's a text there waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: i just got back home!! txt me when u can so i know ur okay &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: im fine. &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: he says, u know, like a liar</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: how dare u when have i ever lied to u</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: idk maybe when u told me that if i ate too many soggy fries i’d turn into one ://</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: we were 10.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: still traumatised me </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: speaking of trauma</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: how are u?? and ur not allowed to say fine again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: ugh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: feel kinda Bad</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: yay progress!! thanks 4 talking 2 me :)))</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: how can i not when ur that cute abt it &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: djkskhglkashgla kei im cryin in the club rn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: don’t change the subject tho!! &gt;:00</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: ugh my mum was super mad</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: which ig would b understandable if she was a human person and was worried abt me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: but she only cared abt what everyone else would think abt it </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: and (gross warning) i think my dad thinks i fucked</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: and he was PROUD of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tsukishima: ew</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: wow… that’s so awful</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: im like 2 seconds away from kidnapping u</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: they don’t deserve u!!!!! &lt;333333 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was about to reply, another text came in, which surprises him because he literally never gets texts from anyone other than Yamaguchi. Even the volleyball team passes important information like match dates to him through Yamaguchi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: heyyyyy </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: we need to break up :(((((</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: okay what the fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: why did you save yourself as that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: wait what am i saved as</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: do i want to know??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: r00d</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: and yes u do ur saved as my “totally straight bf”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: wtf change it now </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: nope :p</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: also your breaking up w me over text? ouch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: anyways can i come over i wanna make this convincing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: yeah sure</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>totally straight bf: my mum might kill u but sure</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: oo scary</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>your super cute and totally real gf: i’ll be there in 10 :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrolls idly through his phone as he waits for her to arrive. He sees nothing interesting, except Kageyama milkposting again (this was what the team had come to call Kageyama’s disturbingly frequent posts about his craving for milk). </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t he lactose intolerant as well? Idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsukishima thinks, just as he hears a knock at the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it’s his father who opens the door, so Hanako gets in with fairly little difficulty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boyfriend!” She calls in a singsong tone as she falls onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re definitely breaking up.” He deadpans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My poor feelings!” She places an over dramatic hand over her chest, as if he’s mortally wounded her. “I, for one, enjoyed being your fake girlfriend!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did.” He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See this is why we’re breaking up. You don’t appreciate me.” She huffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay but why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>we breaking up?” Tsukishima asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny story. My girlfriend’s friends found out about you from the stoners who were at dinner last night, so now they all think I’m cheating on her, which obviously isn’t true, so we need to break up to get rid of any confusion.” She kicks her legs idly as she explains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Hilarious.” He deadpans again, and she snorts. “So why are we officially breaking up, because I don’t think that’ll fly with our parents.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy.” She smiles mischievously. “How’re your acting skills?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely has time to answer before she jumps up, and cracks his bedroom door open slightly. “Ugh, I am so </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you!” She yells, so that his parents can definitely hear her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly annoyed that she’s taken the upper hand for herself, he throws himself into it. “Oh you’re breaking up with me? That’s rich.” He projects slightly louder than necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gives him a thumbs up. “So you didn’t cheat on me with the manager of your team!?” She sounds hysterical, and Tsukishima has to keep himself from laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you were too busy talking to other gamers on discord to pay attention to me!” He really hopes his laughter isn’t apparent in his voice. His gamer comment makes her dissolve into fits, rendering her unable to speak. “Yeah, I went on your laptop. Why did someone called @fortniteluvr69 call you beautiful?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This gave her enough time to recover, even if his robotic, phonetic, pronunciation of the username set her off again. “I don’t know! Why did you love your stuffed dinosaurs more than me?” Tsukishima has tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks at this, and it’s all he can do to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least my stuffed dinosaurs love me back!” He has to clap a hand over his mouth to stop audible laughs from escaping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t deal with you anymore! Don’t call me!” She screams, and then stomps down the stairs, making as much noise as possible, before slamming the front door behind her. Tsukishima goes back into his room any further, so he can laugh in peace, away from the eyes of his parents. He pulls out his phone to relay the events to Yamaguchi, but he finds another text from Hanako.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ur ex gamer gf: mission accomplished :))</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: how tf did u do this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ur ex gamer gf: i have my ways :))</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ur ex gamer gf: also have u ever considered improv??? i think you’d b good at it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: ew no way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ur ex gamer gf: also ur not disputing the name</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ur ex gamer gf: that’s kinda sus bro ://</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: ah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: well ig it’s fine if u know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: i have a bf now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ur ex gamer gf: oooo congrats i knew you’d date yamaguchi eventually :))))</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: i didn’t even say it was him-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ur ex gamer gf: but it is tho right???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: …</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ex straight: yeah it is</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima then decides to call Yamaguchi instead, making sure to be quiet, so his parents don’t hear him. Yamaguchi finds the whole thing intensely entertaining, and begs Tsukishima for a blow by blow reenactment over the phone. Tsukishima obliges, and then they spend the rest of the evening whispering to each other on the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei?” Yamaguchi asks softly, he sounds like he’s about to fall asleep, and Tsukishima wishes he could kiss him goodnight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So sappy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Tadashi?” He pushes his glasses up his nose, he barely noticed them slipping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we could visit your brother tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on earth would we do that.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I wanna thank him for helping you. I’ll open the door so you don’t have to worry!” Yamaguchi laughs, and Tsukishima can clearly visualise his goofy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” he relents. “But if you get permanently scarred that’s on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that risk for you, Kei.” Yamaguchi murmurs and Tsukishima is abruptly reminded just how much he loves him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks 4 reading!!! i cant believe i set this up for another chapter like the clown i  am,,,,, this is getting out of control,,,,</p>
<p>please leave a comment or kudos bc i love validation and i love anyone who reads my shit</p>
<p>also drink water n stay in school kidz &lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Practice is way more entertaining than usual. This is because, he can watch Yamaguchi practice his serves contentedly without feeling like he’s breaking the law, which is amazing in itself, but then he also finds it surprisingly funny to watch people react to how he interacts with Yamaguchi. </p><p>aka tsukishima works through his fear of coming out to people because there's nothing he likes more than being a massive bitch (except maybe yamaguchi)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no one:<br/>absolutely nobody:<br/>me: yamaguchi has piercings,,, did u know?? yamaguchi has PIERCINGS,, yamaguchi has pierc-</p><p>aha so funny story,,, i meant to have this finished 2 days ago,,,, and then i just,,, didn't,,,</p><p>hope u enjoy this chapter!!! :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima wakes up to his alarm at the ungodly time of seven in the morning, to the blaring of his alarm. Yamaguchi has always been a naturally early riser, the weirdo, and so he always delights in sending a text from whatever ridiculous time he wakes up, for Tsukishima to wake up to. Tsukishima will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> admit it, but those texts often help him get out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yamaguchi: gm babe!!!!!!!! i’ll come round so we can walk tgt so u better b ready &gt;:)))</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s face heats up at the pet name, and he desperately hopes that Yamaguchi won’t take to calling him it in public. Kageyama would never let him live it down. He then squints at his phone to see what time Yamaguchi texted him from. It was 5AM, a time that Tsukishima is literally never awake for, unless something has gone seriously wrong. He muses that perhaps Yamaguchi needs all that time to get ready, as he’s seen how stupidly complicated some of the fastenings for Yamaguchi’s many and various earrings are. Once, Yamaguchi asked him to help him put them in. Safe to say, he never asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tsukishima pulls himself out of bed and into his uniform. Annoyingly, he’s already gotten too tall for his school trousers, so his ankles are exposed. He smirks, this is a problem that Hinata would probably kill to have. He can’t wait to mention it later to rile the short idiot up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 20 minutes of doing absolutely nothing worthwhile on his phone, he hears his mother open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei!” She calls up the stairs. “Your friend is here!” She no longer calls Yamaguchi his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> with such derision in her voice, since he convinced her he dated Hanako. He guesses she isn’t worried about discouraging anything gay, since he’s proved himself to be straight or something. Little does she know, Yamaguchi is no longer just his friend, and Tsukishima himself is gayer than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up his school bag, and then looks at his volleyball kit in it’s bag, and sighs. Maybe he could get away with “forgetting” it, and then he would be able to sit out at practice. He shakes his head. Yamaguchi would notice it immediately and make him go and get it. Curse him for making Tsukishima a better person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At long last he picks up the offending bag, and leaves his room. Yamaguchi smiles up at him from the bottom of the stairs, and for the first time today, Tsukishima is glad he woke up. He feels the temptation to rush down the stairs and pull Yamaguchi into his arms, but his skin prickles at the feeling of his mother’s eyes on him, and he knows this idea is lovely, but unrealistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands next to his boyfriend as he looks his mother in his eyes and says goodbye to her, their hands brushing slightly, unable to stay completely away from each other, even as he feels his mother’s stare boring into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way out onto the street, and the cold air makes them shiver, and subconsciously move closer to each other. Now instead of just fingertips, their entire arms are brushing against each other, but it feels too natural for them to want to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi is chatting animatedly about a new film coming out for a franchise he’s interested in, and Tsukishima makes a mental note to buy tickets when it comes out, so they can go on a proper date together. Yamaguchi’s smiling so widely, and Tsukishima thinks he could watch him like this forever. Yamaguchi’s fluffy hair bounces with every enthusiastic gesture, and his dangly earrings swing back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short walk that Tsukishima doesn’t remember, since he was so entranced by Yamaguchi, they find themselves in the clubroom, alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start getting changed, and Tsukishima still feels embarrassed about seeing Yamaguchi in any state of undress, so he looks away, but he’s sure the pink tips of his ears give him away to Yamaguchi. He’s proved right when Yamaguchi laughs at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re allowed to look, right?” He giggles, and Tsukishima turns around, thinking he’s safe. He was wrong. Yamaguchi is still shirtless, and Tsukishima just caught a full eyeful of him before he turns around again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing.” He mutters, and he changes into his own uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is it ‘cause you like what you see?” Yamaguchi leans in close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it is.” He grumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I just wanted to hear it from you.” Yamaguchi smiles dopily, and finally releases Tsukishima from his misery by putting his volleyball jersey on. “Hey, will you help me put tape on my piercings? Suga will freak out if I don’t do it. Something about a supposed “health and safety hazard”.” Yamaguchi laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, the tape is in your bag, right?” Tsukishima asks, even though he knows it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Yamaguchi nods, and pulls back his hair, it’s getting long enough that it falls over his ears a little, so he moves it to give Tsukishima better access. Tsukishima stands back up after rummaging around for the tape, and his breath hitches at the sight of Yamaguchi holding his hair back. God, he feels like one of those repressed fucks from the books they have to study for school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tears off a piece of tape, and uses it to cover the earrings that trail up along the curve of Yamaguchi’s left ear as gently as he can. He knows vaguely what it’s supposed to look like, since he’s seen Yamaguchi do this many times. He smiles as he realises Yamaguchi doesn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to do this, he just wants them to be close again. He covers the piercings on Yamaguchi’s other ear, again trying his best not to fuck it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he’s done, he lets his head fall on Yamaguchi’s shoulder to rest there. “Tadashiiii,” He whines. “I’m too tired to practice.” Okay, maybe he’s a little more petulant than usual when he’s tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears a laugh from the doorway of the clubroom. “I don’t think that excuse will fly with Daichi, but you’re welcome to try.” Suga stands there, still laughing good-naturedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima straightens his posture so quickly, he might have given himself spinal damage. He feels fear flood his chest at the idea that he’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and now he’s going to have to do damage control, and that he’s fucked everything up. It’s the feeling of Yamaguchi’s hand in his own, that brings him back to the present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually he prides himself on being a rational person, especially when his main competition is the freak duo, which makes him look quite good in comparison, so he forces himself to take a deep breath. He remembers that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suga</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that they’re dealing with here. The boy is a limp wrist personified, besides being irritatingly sweet sometimes, so he shouldn’t feel so afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki? You okay?” Yamaguchi whispers soothingly. Tsukishima doesn’t like him switching back to the old nickname in front of other people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Kei, it’s okay.” He breathes. “I’m okay.” He asserts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima nods, afraid that if he doesn’t commit to it now, he might get scared again, which isn’t what he wants to do. He wants to date Yamaguchi proudly, and to do all the cheesy shit that other couples do in public all the time. The only way he’ll get to do all of that, is if he, little by little, lets go of the fear that clings to him so persistently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re all good to go, can you set the nets up together while the rest of us get changed? Everyone else should be arriving soon.” Suga asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yamaguchi shrugs, and pulls Tsukishima to the storage cupboard by his hand. Unfortunately, he isn’t dragged fast enough to miss the smile that tugs at the corner of Suga’s mouth as he watches them go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storage cupboard is small, and dark. Tsukishima can only just make out the shapes of the nets. Maybe he needs to get his eyes tested again. Just as he’s about to reach out and grab what he thinks might be a net, he feels Yamaguchi’s hands on him, and suddenly his back is against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima smirks, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why he’d been so eager to get in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Tsukishima says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s clumsy, due to the darkness, but Tsukishima still loves every second of it. He threads his hands through Yamaguchi’s hair, and Yamaguchi bites at his lip as he pulls away. Tsukishima desperately wants to pull him back in, but unfortunately, they’re at practice, and the longer they stay in the cupboard, the more they run the risk of someone being sent to see what they’re doing, and he thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> would like to avoid that situation. If they send Hinata, it might fry his small brain, and actually cause some serious damage or something. What a shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so frustrating!” Yamaguchi whines. “Yesterday I could kiss you whenever I wanted! Now I can’t because we’re at practice!” He picks up one of the nets easily, and Tsukishima is jealous of his perfect eyesight. “How am I supposed to look at you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this.” Tsukishima says, a little meanly, as he picks up what he hopes is a net, and walks out of the cupboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was mean Kei! Why must you do this to me? I’m your boyf-” Yamaguchi stops mid overdramatic betrayal spiel as he sees Asahi standing in the gym. Judging by the way he takes one look at Tsukishima, then scurries into the clubroom to change, he definitely heard them. “You okay?” Yamaguchi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tsukishima takes another deep breath. “I’m okay with them knowing, I just don’t want to tell them myself? If that makes sense? So we can hold hands and shit and they can work it out for themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re comfortable with it.” Yamaguchi smiles. “Bet Hinata is the last to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on, the King will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> get it.” Tsukishima grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Loser buys dinner.” Yamaguchi says, and he moves to actually set his net up, since that’s what they were supposed to be doing this entire time. Tsukishima slowly moves to do the same, as more people trickle into the gym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more entertaining than usual. This is because he can watch Yamaguchi practice his serves contentedly without feeling like he’s breaking the law, which is amazing in itself, but then he also finds it surprisingly funny to watch people react to how he interacts with Yamaguchi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he still feels a little afraid, and his heart rate picks up wherever he reaches out for his boyfriend in public, but after both Suga and Asahi’s fairly positive reactions, he doesn’t worry so much any more. This makes it all the more entertaining that when they take a break, Yamaguchi rests his head on Tsukishima’s lap, and Yachi squeaks at the sight, and drops all the water bottles she’s carrying. Yamaguchi immediately gets up to help her pick them up, so no one else has any idea what that was about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they get back to practicing, Yamaguchi commends him for a good block by wrapping his arms around his waist, and Tanaka’s eyes go comically wide as he looks between the two, and just as he opens his mouth to yell, presumably, Ennoshita claps a hand over it. This is a mistake, as he quickly recoils in disgust as Tanaka licks it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Tsukishima doesn’t expect, is to be taken aside by Daichi after a few more blocking drills. Daichi puts his hand on his shoulder in a way that Tsukishima supposes is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fatherly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wouldn’t know, his own dad is too emotionally constipated for this kind of thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima.” He says, and clears his throat, a little awkwardly. Tsukishima feels panic swirl in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi will have noticed his and Yamaguchi’s relationship, they haven’t exactly been subtle about it, so is that what this is about? “I think Yamaguchi has a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. Tsukishima hadn’t seen that coming. He bites his tongue to prevent something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, I sure hope my boyfriend likes me</span>
  </em>
  <span> from slipping out. He wonders if he can change his bet from Kageyama to Daichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi continues speaking. “I’m telling you this because I want to make sure you’ll be kind to him if he ever tells you himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, fair. He has gained quite the reputation as a massive bitch. Still, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt Yamaguchi. “You don’t need to worry. Tadashi and I will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks away, leaving a confused Daichi behind him. He laughs into his hand when he’s sure that Daichi is no longer looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all comes to a head at the very end of practice, when Hinata (predictably) yells incredulously. “Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are dating?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s unclear exactly what caused this outburst, but as Yachi turns red and shushes him frantically, Tsukishima guesses she had something to do with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass Hinata! They’ve been doing couple stuff all day!” Kageyama just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to weigh in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know? They could’ve just been really good friends!” Hinata whines. Yamaguchi laughs out loud, and, not for the first time, Tsukishima is entranced by the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot! What kind of friends hold hands and do things like that?” Kageyama yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we do! Bakageyama!” Hinata sticks his tongue out. Kageyama shuts up. For the first time in his life, Tsukishima is tempted to thank Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is silent, well, mostly silent. Suga is wheezing with laughter, and the sound of it sets Nishinoya and Tanaka off, and Tsukishima can hear Yamaguchi desperately trying to hold back a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is blushing furiously, and he grabs Hinata by the wrist, and pulls him out of the gym. Everyone watches them go, making sure that they’ve fully left, before they all collapse laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima thinks Suga might actually pass out, since he seems unable to breathe, and he feels a twinge of concern, before he realises that Suga probably wouldn’t mind passing out, since Daichi is standing in the prime position to catch him. Daichi himself looks mortified, and Tsukishima is sure that Daichi’s earlier conversation with him is weighing on him heavily, not to mention that his close proximity to Suga isn’t helping the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually morning practice comes to an end, and they all head to their respective classes. Since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are both in college prep classes, their timetables are fairly similar, and they share quite a few classes. Previously, Tsukishima would use these as an excuse to spend more time with Yamaguchi, under the pretense of a project, or a study session. He feels warm as he realises he doesn’t have to do that any more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The classes are pretty much all boring, since they’re being prepared for exams, which means endless practice tests and peer marking, which is the bane of Tsukishima’s existence. Whenever they have to do peer marking, he always tries to get Yamaguchi’s test, because everyone else always says he’s too harsh with their answers. He doesn’t think he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch is the highlight of most of his days, because he can sit with Yamaguchi for an hour, and (hopefully) remain completely undisturbed by others. Today, they sit together under one of the trees on school grounds. However, instead of taking the seat next to him like normal, Yamaguchi sits himself down right in between Tsukishima’s legs, his back pressing against Tsukishima’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Yamaguchi turns around, and their faces are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima barely manages to get an answer out, he’s too busy trying not to spontaneously combust. “Yeah, this is uh, this is fine.” He finishes lamely. The feeling of being so close to Yamaguchi is so much more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he doesn’t know how to articulate it adequately without making a fool out of himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they see Kageyama and Hinata racing each other to the vending machine, only for Hinata to place a quick kiss on Kageyama’s cheek when he won. Kageyama goes bright red, and Tsukishima considers walking over there purely to tease him about it, but that would mean leaving Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima doesn’t want that. He’s starting to consider skipping their afternoon classes just so they can stay like this for a little bit longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see they’ve figured it out.” Yamaguchi smiles at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took them long enough.” Tsukishima sniffs. The tension between the two had been unbearable at times, and he’d been extremely close to spelling it out for both of them so that he didn’t have to witness it any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you can say anything.” Yamaguchi chortles. Tsukishima blushes when he realises that he could have been doing this with Yamaguchi for so much longer if only he’d realised sooner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for them, lunch has to end, and they head back to class for the last few hours of the school day. They’re just as boring as the first few hours, and the lessons crawl by, the only thing making them remotely bearable is the presence of Yamaguchi. He’s slipped into the habit of making sarcastic comments whenever the teacher says something deserving of ire, he’s actually gotten them both in trouble too many times, since his snarky tone is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny, and Tsukishima just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to laugh, which sets Yamaguchi off, and then they get told off for laughing in class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their English Lit teacher is in the middle of explaining that bed-sharing was actually a very common platonic practice in medieval times, when Yamaguchi murmurs under his breath, “Fellas is it gay to share a bed with the guard you’re on patrol with?” His eyes widen, as if he didn’t realise he’s speaking aloud, and Tsukishima snorts, audibly. Yamaguchi starts giggling, and their teacher shoots them a nasty glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After one last torturous hour, they’re released from the classroom. Yamaguchi stretches, raising his hands over his head, and Tsukishima flushes slightly as he realises how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yamaguchi looks. He coughs to hide whatever embarrassing noise was about to slip out, and they leave the school together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t have afternoon practice today, so the two are free to walk over to Akiteru’s immediately. It’s roughly half an hour’s walk, which they spend talking together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might dye my hair, you know.” Yamaguchi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What are you thinking of doing?” Tsukishima thinks he must be a masochist, for encouraging this, because the mere idea of Yamaguchi with dyed hair is enough to give him a metaphorical nosebleed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen people online with like-” He vaguely indicates the lower section of his hair, which is quite long by now. At this point, Yamaguchi would usually start considering a haircut, but he seems to want to grow it out this time. Tsukishima is very much in favour of this, as it means more hair for him to run his fingers through. “The underside of their hair bleached kinda silvery? I don’t know if it would suit me though.” He sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d look great.” Tsukishima says earnestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll find out.” Yamaguchi grins lopsidedly, and Tsukishima </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed Tsukishima’s house a couple of streets ago, and now Yamaguchi’s pinky finger brushes against Tsukishima’s, asking for permission. Tsukishima looks around almost reflexively, as if his parents will suddenly pop out of one of the neatly-trimmed hedges that line the street. He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being so afraid, so he grabs his boyfriend’s hand, and tries his best to not think about it too hard. The beaming smile that Yamaguchi gives him is more than enough of a reward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of walking, they reach Akiteru’s apartment building. They take the lift up to his brother’s floor, and Yamaguchi grips his hand tighter, even though he insists that he isn’t afraid of lifts, and they arrive in front of Akiteru’s door. He pauses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughs. “I can open it if you want, to protect your eyes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your eyes that need to be protected, it’s too late for me.” Tsukishima puts on his best impression of a jaded action movie protagonist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist.” Yamaguchi steps aside, to give Tsukishima access to the door. He takes a deep breath, and pushes it open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, his idiot brother really should lock his door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, both Akiteru and Tenma, who Tsukishima found out was actually living with his brother, were both fully clothed in the kitchen, making dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kei! Yamaguchi!” Akiteru greets them when he notices their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves Tenma in the kitchen with strict instructions not to burn anything, and makes his way over to the two boys. He waggles his eyebrows obnoxiously when he notices their joined hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? It worked out then?” He grins annoyingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It did.” Horrifically, Tsukishima feels his face soften as he looks over at Yamaguchi. His brother is never going to let go of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’m proud of you, Kei.” His brother smiles, and this time it doesn’t feel patronising. Tsukishima’s chest tightens at the words he’s longed to hear from someone for such a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of him too.” Yamaguchi looks up at him. They all laugh, and head into the kitchen for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they chatter mindlessly at the table, passing bowls back and forth, Tsukishima decides that this kind of family, the kind that accepts him wholly, isn't so bad after all. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol in the process of writing this ive learned that the secret to writing More Than You Usually Do is to just write loads of utter bullshit that is in no way plot relevant,,,, i decided to to this by making this fic punk yamaguchi's origin story lol</p><p>so yeah if u enjoyed feel free to let me know w a comment or kudos,,, if u didn't like it pls don't tell me because i Will cry,,,</p><p>anyways i love u and pls remember to eat/drink if u haven't in a while!!!! &lt;33333</p><p>also idk how to make the notes of the first chapter go away,,,, so for reference im only talking abt the first chapter in those notes,,,,, idk why they insist on coming up like that,,,</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! u made it to the end! pls leave a comment or kudos if u liked it!!</p>
<p>also i felt kinda eh abt ending it there bc theres probably like 50 loose ends that im too tired to see so if literally even one person wants me to write another chapter i might come back to it when ive slept properly to fix it,,, </p>
<p>quick reminder that ily and u should take care of urself &lt;3333333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>